Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${4k+7(2k-1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ 4k + {7(}\gray{2k-1}{)} $ $ 4k + {14k-7} $ Combine the $k$ terms: $ {4k + 14k} - 7$ $ {18k} - 7$ The simplified expression is $18k-7$